Memories forgotten
by cakelyn
Summary: Felicity was in a serious car accident which results in amnesia that may or may not be permanant. When Oliver discovers it could be permanant, he thinks about possible letting Felicity go, let her live a normal life. But can he? Olicity. Slow burn possibly Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new story I am starting. Just a thought I had, here we go

Copyright: I unfortunately do not own Arrow :(

* * *

><p>Oliver was in his office sitting at his desk looking over a document. Dig was sitting in a chair off to the side on his phone texting Lyla.<p>

'Hey, mind if I leave early today? Lyla made reservations at a restaurant for tonight.'

'Yeah, of course.' Oliver said.

* * *

><p>Felicity was driving her car down the street, glancing at her watch, she was going to be late for work. Grumbling at having to explain to Oliver, she new he would call he concerned, wondering where she is. She huffed and started to accelerate when the light turned green. She was halfway through the intersection when she felt something large hit the side of her car at a considerable force, making her hit her head and everything going dark.<p>

Oliver glanced down at his watch. Felicity was almost an hour late.

'She late Dig.' Oliver said concerned.

'Maybe she just overslept. She has been working crazy hours due to her regular job and our night job.' Dig said and looked at her desk through the glass doors. He looked back to Oliver as he picked up his phone, he saw him dial a number.

As Oliver was about to hit the 'call' button the office phone rang and Oliver picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Hi, Oliver Queen?' A male voice asked.

'Yes? What do you want?' Oliver said grumbled, having to wait to call Felicity.

'My name is Doctor Evert. I'm calling from Sterling City General Hospital.'

'Okay?'

'Do you know a Felicity Smoak?'

'Yes, she is my executive assistant. Is something wrong? Where is she?' Oliver's raised voice caught Diggle's attention, he stood up and walked over to Oliver's desk.

'It says here you're her emergency contact.' The doctor replied.

'I am, tell me what is going on!'

'Ms. Smoak was in a serious car accident.'

'What happened is she alright?'

'She is intensive care unit now.'

'I'll be there in ten minutes.' Oliver said as he sprang up from his seat and hung up.

'What's wrong?' Dig asked.

'Felicity was in a car accident.' Oliver said. 'She is at the hospital now.' He said. Both he and Dig rushed to the car and to the hospital. Both running inside the hospital.

'I'm looking for Felicity Smoak.' Oliver asked the receptionist.

'Mr. Queen?' A male voiced asked from behind, Oliver turned around to face the man. 'I'm Doctor Evert, we spoke on the phone.'

'Where is Felicity? What happened? How is she?' Oliver said concerned, Dig grabbed Oliver's arm to stop him from stepping forward.

'Ms. Smoak, like I said was in a deadly car crash. She sustained a blow to the head which resulted in a large concussion, she has three fractured ribs on her left side and some cuts from the glass and the air bag. A bruised hip, a sprained ankle and a fractured wrist'

'Is she awake? Can I see her?' Oliver asked.

'She isn't awake, yet.'

'Will she wake up?'

'We believe so, but due to the head injury she may have some amnesia.'

'What do you mean?' Oliver asked in a raised voice.

'The blow she received to her head gave her a concussion, as I said before. Which has been known to give amnesia. We won't know until she wakes up.'

'Why do you think she will wake up?' Diggle asked.

'In a day or two hopefully. I spoke to the the officers earlier, the car that hit her was going 85 miles per hour, her car flipped over then was hit by two other cars. It's a miracle she survived, let alone with as few injuries as she did.'

'She was lucky.' A voice said from off to the side. Oliver looked and saw Lance. 'Victims in these types of accidents don't tend to survive the crash.'

'Have you caught the guy?' Diggle asked.

'He died on impact.' Lance said. Oliver turned back to the doctor.

'Can I see her now?' He asked. The doctor nodded and led Oliver and Dig down a hallway to Felicity's room. The two headed inside and Oliver's heart crumbled. Felicity lay on the hospital bed, hooked up to several machines. She looked pale and her face was bruised and had lots of cuts on it. Her left wrist was in a cast. She looked so small and frail. Oliver slowly walked forward and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her head and sat down in the chair next her her. Dig pulled up the other chair and sat next to Oliver.

For the next three days Oliver didn't move away from her side. Dig left and brought back a change of clothes for Oliver, and a pair of glasses for Felicity from her apartment. Oliver didn't eat, barely drank anything and didn't sleep. He just sat next to Felicity's bed and held her hand. That night he finally fell asleep from exhaustion only to be awoken when a felt the warmth of Felicity hand leave his. He shot out of his chair and stood above Felicity as she opened her eyes.

'Dig, she is waking up. Hey Sleepy head.' He said. Felicity just looked at him and then grabbed the nurse button as she looked at Diggle.

'Hi..' She said slowly as she looked between the two men.

'How are you feeling?' Dig asked and she kept pressing the nurse button.

'Felicity?' Oliver said and grabbed her hand but she ripped it away despite the pain she felt.

'Do I know you? I mean you're Oliver Queen. Everyone knows you. But, why are you in my hospital room?' She asked.

'You don't remember me?'

'No, sorry I don't' She said and the doctor entered her room. He did some follow up tests and took Oliver and Dig out into the hall.

'As I feared she has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything about the two of you.'

'Will it go away?' Oliver asked.

'In a perfect world...yes.'

'How about a not so perfect world?' Dig asked.

'Like I said, she sustained a major head injury. It's a 50/50 chance that she will remember anything. And even if she starts to regain some of her memories, she might not get all of them back.' He said. 'I'm sorry. It might help jog her mind if you spend time with her, or if she does her normal day routine. But if she doesn't consent then you shouldn't force her.' The doctor said and walked away.

* * *

><p>Should I continue this? Or just leave it. Not sure. let me know your thoughts :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews. Seems everyone liked it so here we go, next chapter! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>'Dig what are we going to do?' Oliver asked.<p>

'We do like the doctor said. If Felicity wants to, we take her through the office, through her regular schedule, see if it helps her memory.'

'I don't think we should.'

'Why not?'

* * *

><p>The nurse took Felicity's blood pressure again, and ran some more quick tests on her.<p>

'How long will this amnesia thing last?' Felicity asked.

'It's tough to say. Did the doctor tell you everything?'

'He said that it's there is a slight chance that I may not recover my memories at all. And if I do start well...remembering I may not get all of them back. What if I can't remember my first kiss, or my first time..oh god that was too personal, I just..I...sorry I am rambling.' Felicity said and buried her face in her hands.

'It's alright sweetie.' The older woman said. 'Is there any family, any other people you would like me to call?'

'Well apparently my emergency contact is Billionaire Oliver Queen, I don't even know how THAT happened. I don't understand why my parents aren't my emergency contact, do you by any chance know when they will be arrivi-' Felicity stopped when she saw the nurses' facial expression change. 'What is it?'

'I uh..well, it's just that if I had Oliver Queen as my emergency contact, I wouldn't question it.' She said nervously and fast. 'Excuse me.' She said and left the room.

* * *

><p>'Because Dig.' Oliver started then looked into Felicity's room 'She will get a chance at her life. without all this...nighttime activity I involved her in.'<p>

'What happens when she remembers? She is going to give you a speech about how it's her life. Her choice to be involved in all of this.' Dig said.

'But the doctor said she may not even remember.'

'Oliver...She will have dreams. Her subconscious will give her dreams about.' Dig stopped looked around then lowered his voice. 'About helping a certain someone who dressed up in a leather green suit.' Dig said.

'Then let her be mad at me.' Oliver said and started to walk away.

'Oliver wait, there is something you need to know-.' Dig started as he followed after Oliver, all the while a nurse came out of the room.

'Excuse me, Mr, Queen. Mr. Diggle.' The nurse said, stopping them both.

'Yes?' Oliver said.

'Someone is going to have to tell her about her parents.' The nurse said.

'Her parents? What about them?' Oliver asked and Dig sighed.

'That's what I was trying to tell you, Felicity's parents died in a train accident while you were...away. The second time.' Dig said.

'What? Why didn't she say anything?' Oliver asked Dig, turning towards him.

'I'll let you two...talk.' The nurse said and walked away.

'You had enough on your plate. Plus she had four months to grieve. She didn't want to worry you. Her words. Not mine.'

'This is exactly why we shouldn't tell her. She can have her life again.' Oliver said and turned to walk away but was stopped when Dig caught his arm.

'Her brother died in Afghanistan a few months ago, not long after her parents. Oliver she doesn't have anyone left. She will be in the same hurtful place when she finds out. Or remembers, which ever one comes first. You need to stop this whole 'let her live her life' crap. She needs someone. She needs us.' Dig said then let go of Oliver's arm. 'So do what you want. Whether it's with or without you I am going to be there for Felicity. Make your choice.' Dig said and walked into the direction of Felicity's hospital room.

* * *

><p>Felicity sat half upright in her hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. She always imagined herself as a IT girl. That's what she remembers herself as. <em>Why am I an executive assistant?<em> She thought. _And when did I ever become friends with the Oliver Queen_. She couldn't wrap her head around any of it. More importantly, why had the nurse reacted the way she did when she brought up her parents.

Felicity was pulled from her thoughts when her hospital room opened.

'Mr. Diggle.' felicity said with a smile.

'Please, call me John, or Dig.'

'What did I used to call you?' She asked.

'Depends.'

'on?' She asked.

'If you were mad, it was John. Any other time it was just Dig. It was only Mr. Diggle when we were in the office.' Dig said with a smile.

'Oh, so we knew each other well?' Felicity said.

'Yes.'

'I'm sorr-'

'Hey none of that.' Dig said and put his hand on her shoulder. 'What did the doctor tell you?'

'That I was in a car accident. A very bad one. He said I'm lucky to be alive. He also told me that I was Mr. Queen's assistant. How did that happen?' She asked curiously.

'Oh um..' Dig stopped when Oliver came into the hospital room.

'Mr. Queen, Hi.'

'Please, call me Oliver. Mr. Queen was my father.' Oliver said and smiled at the memory of their first meeting.

* * *

><p>So that's all for today :) Sorry it's so short.<p>

let me know all of your thoughts, reviews are love!

Ideas of welcomed :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys! Sorry for such a delay. Weeeelll I'm that very smart blonde who didn't read a label and turns out she drank an energy drink (the new one by Pepsi that is like mountain dew sort of) So i'm bouncy and full of ideas they are exploding! So here we go!

* * *

><p><em>'Mr Queen, Hi'<em>

_'Please, call me Oliver. Mr. Queen was my father.' Oliver smiled at the memory of their first meeting._

'Okay..Oliver.' Felicity said with hesitation.

'So Felicity..The doctor has told us that we can take you through a normal routine of our day to try and jog your memory.' John said.

'But, it's completely of your volition, you can always say no.' Oliver butted in.

'I would like that, doing the routine thing, not saying no to it, it would like to find out what i'm missing, speaking of, Mr. Dig-, sorry John, was telling me about how I am now your executive assistant, and that you're my emergency contact, anyone care to explain that?' She asked.

'Baby steps Felicity, we don't want to...over whelm you.' John said while looking at Oliver.

'Too late for that.' Felicity groaned out while trying to push herself up in the bed. Both Oliver and John came over to her to help her up when the doctor came back in.

'Ms. Smoak, I-'

'When can I be discharged?' She asked interrupting him.

'You just woke up..' He replied.

'I know I just really hate hospitals.'

'Well..You definitely can not be discharged today or tomorrow, maybe in a couple of days as long as you have someone to look over you, but you'll need the necessary items like braces, wraps, medicine, the works.'

'Done. Everything will be paid for by me.' Oliver said and the doctor nodded.

'Please, no, Mr. Que-, Oliver I can't ask you of that.'

'Good thing you're not asking.' Oliver said and gave her a smile that made her heart tick for a reason she didn't know. Oliver walked towards the doctor and continued talking to him. Felicity turned to John.

'I have a feeling like we may have clashed a lot, like disagreed and such.'

'You have no idea.' John said with a chuckle.

'I really should try to get a hold of my family..' Felicity said.

'We will take care of that.' The doctor said.

'Thank you.' Felicity said with a warm smile. The doctor, Oliver, and John all sharing a glance, nodding in agreement. Felicity fell asleep soon after and sleep through the night before waking with a nightmare about the crash. Oliver got up and calmed her down, stroking her hair as she soon feel asleep again, holding her hand throughout the night. The next day consisted of generally the same things, Doctor Evert and a few of the nurses came in occasionally to check her levels or to deliver food. Felicity would ask questions to John and Oliver like 'how good of friends were we?' and 'like good enough friends to have met other family members?' It was midday when Detective Lance entered her room. He gave her an update about other people involved in the crash, at her asking, and attempted to take another statement about the crash. All she could remember was the initial hit to the car and the sound of an ambulance. Oliver and John both stayed the night again in her hospital room. When she awoke she was smiling.

'Hopefully I can leave this place today.' She said. With much persuasion, thanks to Oliver, the nurses wrapped all her injuries again and she was being discharged that afternoon with an extra wrist brace and an extra wrap for her ankle. Felicity didn't need crutches for her ankle, it just took a her a bit to walk. John had brought her some clothes and a pair of shoes for her to wear, none of which bothered her injuries more than the initial pain of moving. By 12 she was being discharged and Oliver helped her into the back seat of his car.

'You're also his driver..' Felicity said as she saw Dig in front.

'Yup.' He said and drove away from the hospital.

'Can we go to Queen Consolidated?'

'Felicity you need to rest some more.'

'Just a quick run through, then I will go home, I promise.' She said. Soon enough they were arriving at the front of Queen Consolidated.

'Do you remember working here?' Oliver asked as they walked through the front doors.

'Yes, as an IT girl. I remember Walter..he was so nice to me when I first got here. I'm not implying he got mean or anything after, i just mean that he was nice to me in the beginning because I was so nervous and didn't have anyone, but after I got used to it, he kind of drifted, he didn't want to anyone to feel left out, which would have made me feel horrible if someone did, oh god someone stop me..3..2..1..' Felicity said and turned red.

'Three days after a car accident and she is still babbling.' John said amused.

'I did this a lot around you guys?'

'More than you will ever know.' Oliver said as they stepped onto the executive elevator. The arrived to the top floor and Felicity got out first, limping, Oliver behind with a hand on the small of her back, ready to catch her if she needed it. They rounded the corner and was met by an angry Isabel who was impatiently tapping her foot.

'Uh..Who is that?' Felicity asked quietly.

'Mr. Queen where have you been? Geez what happened to you Mr. Smoak?' Isabel said.

'I know you?' Felicity asked. 'I know her?' Felicity said turning to Oliver and he nodded slowly. 'Uh..Hi..I guess Ms?'

'Don't act like you don't know me. Why are you two so late? We have a meeting in ten minutes, not to mention you've missed three other meetings!'

'I have never been so glad for amnesia before..' Felicity said quietly to Oliver. Isabel just grunted and stomped into Oliver's office. 'Who is she?'

'That is Isabel Rochev..she is...well she owns half the company but she also is well...her..you never really liked her too much, no one does.' Oliver said.

'Wow, I wonder why.' Felicity said sarcastically. Felicity stepped forward but stopped as a sharp pain hit her in her head.

_The elevator dinged and Oliver came out, Diggle right behind._

_'I quit.' Felicity said._

_'No you don't.' Oliver replied walking past her._

_'Yes I do, not my old job in the IT department but my new job as your executive assistant, which you think.' Felicity said and poked Oliver with both pponiter fingers. 'I am going to accept, you're thinking could not be more wrong.'_

_'I need a girl Wednesday.' Oliver said._

_'It's...Friday! And the answer is no!' Felicity said loudly.  
><em>

Oliver came right to her side and she clutched his arm to steady herself, Dig on the other side.

'Are you alright what happened?' Oliver asked concerned.

'I..uh..Remembered out fight about me being your assistant when you called me your girl Wednesday even though it's girl Friday.'

'Anything else?' Oliver asked.

'No just that.' Felicity said.

* * *

><p>That's all for today folks! Hope you enjoy!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Time for the next chapter of memories forgotten :) And for all the people waiting for my new story and for the next chapter in 'A secret in all of us' I swear it's coming soon!

So this chapter Felicity is going to have some revelations, as well as some painful memories that are sad, so this will be sort of an angsty chapter, so will the next chapter, or at least i think so.

Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>'A whole week..Dig a whole week!' Oliver said as he paced in the foundry.<p>

'I know Oliver, I've been with you guys the entire time.' Dig said.

'She isn't remembering anything either! All she has remembered is becoming my secretary and small snippets in between. Have you noticed that every time she remembers something, the memories stop right before we talk about our night time activities!' Oliver said getting frustrated.

'Oliver, you said it yourself, it's only been a week. She was in a severe car crash, even her injuries are just starting to heal, it's going to take time for her to remember.'

'How much time Dig! How much time? What if she never remembers. She will be left wondering.'

'She'll be left wondering? Or will you?' Dig asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

'What?' Oliver stopped and turned to face Dig.

'Are you sure that Felicity will be the one left wondering? Wondering what her life must have been like, all the things she did? Or will you wondering if she will ever remember you. Oliver..'

'That's not it Dig.'

'It's not? Cause it sure seems like it.'

'Like I said before Dig, maybe we should-'

'And as I said.' Dig said, standing up and cutting Oliver off. 'Felicity doesn't have any family now, we need to be there for her.' Oliver back up and sat down in Felicity's chair and scrubbed his hands over his face.

'But what if she never remembers?' Oliver asked in a small voice that surprised both himself and Dig.

'Then we face that problem if we get there. We need to give her time. Her body and mind are trying to play catch up.' Dig came over and placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder. 'She's a fighter Oliver, she's stronger. Just give her time.' Oliver nodded before getting up and starting his workout routine. An hour later Dig went home to Lyla for their date night when an idea dawned on Oliver. He went in the shower to wash off his work out before heading out to fulfill his plan.

* * *

><p>Felicity sat on her couch, a bowl of popcorn in her lap and she watched a syfy marathon of Fringe, one of her favorite crimescience fiction shows. She was just starting the second season when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and looked through the peep hole to see Oliver standing outside her door.

Oliver was just about to knock again when the door opened.

'Oliver?' Felicity asked. 'What are you doing here? I'm you're of course welcome here, I just..well it's a late hour and you're here with a paper bag. Did you used to normally come over? Was this a normal thing for us..What are you doing here?' Felicity babbled on, a blush creeping on her face.

'I stopped by to see how you are doing. May I come in?'

'Y-yes, come in.' Felicity said, closing the door behind Oliver. Oliver turned to face Felicity, who wasn't paying attention and almost ran into him.

'I brought something for you.' Oliver said and pulled a bottle of wine from the paper bag, giving it to Felicity.

'Wine? I love red wine!'

'I know'

'Hmm..' Oliver smiled at Felicity's reaction. 'Oliver, this is..almost a two thousand dollar bottle of wine!' Felicity's voice squeaked on the last word, Oliver just gave a small laugh.

'Yes Felicity it is, it's not the one I promised you but..' Oliver stopped short when he looked at Felicity. She had her head turned to the side, but he could still see that she had this distant look in her eyes. 'Felicity?' Oliver said stepping closer to her 'Are you alright?' He asked and touched her shoulder.

Something had clicked when Oliver had mentioned the promise, she looked to the side as she recalled the details. She was still working in the IT department when he walked in. He was asking her to do something that involved wine of some sort? She couldn't remember all of it. She remembered saying she loved red wine. Then Oliver saying if she helped him one of the bottles of..of...something could be hers. She couldn't remember the wine. She remembered Oliver poked/tapped her on the shoulder. At the exact time Oliver touched the side of her shoulder, snapping her out of her trance.

'Felicity?' Oliver asked again, she looked at him and his eyes held concern.

'Promise.' Felicity said, his expression turned from concern to confused. 'The promise, of wine. You asked me to help you with something, and that if I did, one of the bottles would be mine, that's how you knew I liked red wine.' Oliver was smiling by the end of her sentence.

'You remember?' He asked.

'Not all of it, I don't remember the reason for it or the kin-' Felicity stopped thinking hard, and she snapped her fingers. 'Chateau Lafite Rothschild..um, I can't remember the year. 1972 or 82?'

'1982 Chateau Lafite Rothschild' Oliver said.

'That's it!' Felicity exclaimed. 'Oh my god I remembered something!' Felicity said excited. Felicity went into the kitchen to get glasses as Oliver opened the bottle, they toasted to her remembering something. The night progressed and Felicity fell asleep. Oliver picked her up, careful of her injuries and placed her in her bedroom on her bed. He pulled the covers up and leaned down to kiss her forehead. The action surprised himself. _Her body and mind are trying to play catch up. _John's words echoed in his mind and he gave a small smile at the sleeping beauty he stared at.

'Hopefully they catch up.' Oliver said with a sigh. He took off her glasses and left a note under them and left her apartment, locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Felicity woke to the sun streaming in her room, hitting her face. She looked around wondering how she ended up in her bed, then she remembered Oliver coming over last night with the wine. She remembered having a memory and it made her smile. She turned to get her glasses and let out a squeak of pain from her ribs.<p>

'Right, fractured ribs. No turning.' Felicity said to herself as blew a piece of hair out of her face. She slowly pushed herself up and turned to grabbed her glasses, and saw the note under neath it.

_Felicity,_

_Tomorrow when you wake up, if you feel like going to QC to go through a daily routine text John or I and we will come get you on our way in. But if you don't feel up to it don't push yourself. If you do feel up to eat, I'll only take you in if you take your pain pills, I know you don't want to but please, and don't forget to eat breakfast. I know if you get excited you sometimes forget too.  
><em>

_Oliver._

Felicity felt her breath catch as she how read the note. She was amazed that he knew about her habits of getting herself excited, and that she doesn't like pain pills. She hadn't told him that. She felt the same tick in her heart as she did in the hospital, and that she has been feeling in the past week. _Is there more going on between Oliver and I? _ Felicity wondered to herself. She brushed it off to worry about later as she got up and slowly got dressed. She took her pain pills and was about to start making breakfast when she texted Oliver.

_-I __am up, thank you for the note, and I would like to go to QC today_

_-Did you take you pain pills and eat breakfast?_

_-Yes, Mom! _ Felicity sent and giggled as she ate her toast and eggs.

_-Very funny..Dig and I will be by in 30 minutes to pick you up. _

Felicity finished eating and put on some makeup, mostly concealer, and had just finished when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Oliver standing there.

'Please don't ever call me mom again.' Was the first thing Oliver said and it sent Felicity in a fit of laughter.

'Oh god, don't make me laugh it hurts' She said as she wiped tears from her eyes. The two headed downstairs and into the car as all three headed to QC. The majority of the day had gone by well, Felicity sat in her old chair and her and Diggle had talked while Oliver worked in his office and had meetings. They all had lunch together at this Italian restaurant, they stepped off the elevator when Felicity started to talk.

'Speaking of which, thank you ver much for the wine Oliver last night.'

'You two had wine?' Dig asked.

'Yes red wine, it even helped me remember something!' Felicity said. "I only wish that my brother was here to enjoy it.' John and Oliver gave each other a nervous look as Felicity rounded her desk 'He loves red wine, but he's-' Felicity was cut short when a memory hit her like a freight train.

_Felicity and John were at Big Belly Burger eating. Discussing any progress they had on finding Oliver. For the moment they had taken a break and were talking like two normal friends._

_'What should I get my brother for his birthday? I need to get him a gift, it's in two weeks.'_

_'And you're asking me?' John asked._

_'Well you're a guy, and you were in the military, and you're my friend, so but all of them together and there you go.' Felicity said and John gave a chuckle._

_'Your brother is in the military? How long?'_

_'Four years.. haven't seen him in a while, he left right before I started helping you two. Hey, can you send wine to people in the military?'_

_'Yeah, as long it gets approved.'_

_'I'll send him red wine, he loves' red wine!'_

_'Seems to run in the family.' John said and the two laughed when they heard the bell to the door open and Felicity looked up to see a man dressed in miliaty uniform walk in._

_'Oh my, it's Ron! He's a friend of my brother, stationed in the place as him. Ron!' She said ushering him over. She got up to greet him and he approached the table with a horrible, grief look on his face. 'Ron, this is John-..Ron? Are you alright?' Ron looked up to Felicity and a tear escaped him. 'Ron? Where's my brother?' She asked. 'Ron..Ron...RON!' Felicity kept saying, her voice kept getting higher and higher. John stood up and looked at the man_

_'I'm so sorry Felicity' He said and she felt her knees go weak. John caught her as she crumbled to the floor and just kept sobbing 'No'._

* * *

><p>'Felicity? Felicity?' She kept hearing her name called over and over again by two people, she looked up to find Oliver next to her and John across from her, both with a look of deep concern on their faces.<p>

'Felicity?' Oliver said in a lighter tone and he touched her shoulder and she just stared at John as tears escaped her eyes.

'My..my brother.' She whispered out.

'Felicity..i'm so sorry.' Oliver said. She whipped her head and looked at him with anger.

'You knew too!' She yelled at him and he moved to touch her again. 'Don't! Don't' She said backing away from Oliver and away from John.

'Felicity please.' John begged.

'No, you knew that he..that he..' She couldn't get the words out and she let out a sob, which burned her ribs but she didn't care. 'And you just didn't say anything for the last week as you let me ramble on about him, about how I wanted to see him.'

'Felicity, we didn't know what your reaction would be.' Oliver started.

'My reaction? My reaction?' She yelled then stopped and just held her hands up. 'Just..' And she started to back away.

'Felicity.' John began.

'Don't..I'll catch a cab h-home. I..I need time..my parents, I just..just stay away from me for the day or two..' Felicity said and felt her heartbreak for a reason she couldn't pinpoint besides her brother's death.

'Felicity, please.' Oliver begged and took a step forward but she just took one back. She turned to leave.

'I just need to see my parents and..and I just need-'

'You can't Felicity..' Oliver said.

'Oliver!' John barked out.

'What..why?' She said and just stared at Oliver and John. She closed her eyes and took a breath and opened them. 'Why can't I see my parents?' There was a silence between the three of them that gave Felicity an even sicker feeling in her stomach. Each second passing by felt like an eternity before Oliver spoke up.

'Because they died too..' He said. His voice seemed loud and soul shattering. It bounced off the marble floors and smacked Felicity in the face as her world fell apart.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter for memories forgotten! This one is sad as well..so bare with me

hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_'What..why?' She said and just stared at Oliver and John. She closed her eyes and took a breath and opened them. 'Why can't I see my parents?' There was a silence between the three of them that gave Felicity an even sicker feeling in her stomach. Each second passing by felt like an eternity before Oliver spoke up._

_'Because they died too..' He said. His voice seemed loud and soul shattering. It bounced off the marble floors and smacked Felicity in the face as her world fell apart._

Her head pounded, she couldn't hear anything, everything just became distant, she couldn't breath. It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, then someone was squeezing on her lungs. She felt her knees go weak as she fell to the floor and let out a loud sob. Her arms crossed over her body and she leaned forward with her mouth open, tears running down her face but nothing came out. She felt a flurry of emotions, sadness, heartbreak, betrayal and anger.

She let oout sob after sob as she felt her entire world break, almost like someone had taken a hammer to her world, to her heart. She could tell there was a presence in front of her and on the side of her.

'What..what happened?' She gasped out.

'Felicity..' John whispered out.

'Just tell me.' She looked up at him.

'They were killed in a train accident..' John said quietly and Felicity squeezed her eyes shut and felt more tears slip down her cheeks. She felt Oliver put his arms around her and pull her into him.

'I'm so sorry Felicity.' He said and she felt something snap. She pushed forcfully out of his embrace, away from him and John.

'Felicity-'

'Don't' She said as she stood up and started to walk away towards the stairs, she went through the door when she heard someone follow her. She stepped onto the landing and turned around to face the person following her. Not to her surprise was Oliver.

'Felicity, please-'

'No, you should have told me! Now what am I suppose to do? I don't have memories of the last year of my life, please tell me what I am suppose to do. Now I don't have any family left!' She said sobbing at the end of her sentence. Oliver stepped forward towards her.

'You have John and I.'

'But I don't know you...how can I be with people, share my life with people whom I don't know. Especially after you kept this from me.'

'Because you knew us before!'

'How does that help me now!' She screamed at him. 'My entire family is dead..' She whispered at him. 'And now..i'm even more lost. And the people i'm suppose to trust..' She just let more tears fall, not even bothering to finish the sentence.

'Please.' Oliver pleaded taking another step towards her, only resulting in her stepping back. 'How can I help you, how can I fix this.'

'You can't' She whispered. But her words felt like she was yelling in Oliver's ear. 'I just..need to be left alone Oliver.' She said and turned away from him, walking down the rest of the stairs.

Oliver just stared as he watched her walk away. _I just need to be left alone Oliver. _Her voice kept playing over and over in his head. He let her down, kept something from her. Even when she couldn't remember all the times he had hurt her, played with her emotions, he still managed to do so now. Oliver turned around and headed back upstairs to talk with Dig. He needed to fix this and now, before he lost her again.

Felicity walked down the stairs more until she landed on a platform again when she felt her knees go weak again. She grabbed onto the wall to hold her up and placed her forehead on the wall as she let out sob after sob. She slowly turned and sank down the wall until she put her head in between her knees and cried. She couldn't tell you how long she had been sitting there. She slowly pulled herself up and walked onto the next level then took the elevator down before going outside and hailing a cab.

'Where to darlin'?' A woman asked with a smokey voice.

'I..I don't know..'

'Are you alright darlin'?'

'No..'

'Listen i'll drive you around for a little, then where you decide to go, i'll take you. No charge.'

'Thank you.' Felicity said.

'No problem darlin'.' The woman pulled away from the curb and started to drive away, Felicity just looked out the window, watching the scenery go by.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of hours later..<strong>

Digg and Oliver where back at the foundry. Neither had spoken a word since they left QC after Oliver explained what happened with Felicity in the stairwell.

'I know she wants to be left alone..but she just can't be, she needs someone.' Digg said, running his hands over his face.

'What do we do?'

'I don't know. If we approach her she might reject us again and go even further into a tail spin. But if we leave her alone who knows what could happen, she is unstable, her whole world just literally fell apart by the two people she was suppose to trust.'

'We didn't kill them though.' Oliver stated.

'We might as well have in Felicity's eyes. Oliver, she trusted us and we broke that, not just by not telling her but by leading her on, making her believe for a whole week that she was going to be able to see her family again.'

'She doesn't deserve this..' Oliver stated as he sat down.

'No..no one does, but least of all Felicity. One of the most kind hearted people I have ever met.'

'I can't lose her Dig. I know I said early that she would be able to have her own life..but I..I'm too selfish to let her go. I need her.' Oliver confessed.

'I know Oliver...Let's go find her.' He said getting up.

* * *

><p>Felicity's phone had been constantly going off. Phone call after phone call, text after text from both Digg and Oliver. Each text saying things like 'where are you' and 'please take our calls', 'Felicity please'. Fed up she opened her phone up and took out the battery and left it on the seat next to her. She wanted to go home was what she really wanted. But Oliver had already shown up at her house out of the blue. Now that they were looking for her..She kept going through her mind, trying to find some place she could go, where they wouldn't look for her. When one place popped into her mind. Unsure about it, she had picked her destination. She wasn't sure if it was the right moment to go. She wasn't sure she was ready but she knew it wouldn't be the first place they looked. She scooted up towards the woman and gave her the destination.<p>

It had started to rain and now it was full on pouring when the car arrived. She looked at the large sign **Starling City Cemetery. **

'I wish I had an umbrella to give you.' The woman said.

'It's alright but thank you.' Felicity said and stepped out of the car. She started to walk into the area, past the metal fence that was up. She wasn't even in the rain for a minute and she was already soaked. She walked inwards more, she wasn't even sure that they would be there. She didn't know where they would buried. She could search her all day and possibly not find them. Just the thought made tears slip down her face. She took a deep breath in and started looking once she found the beginning of the gravestones. She searched and searched for what felt like days before she finally came upon a cluster of three stones, all lined up in the same stone style, and the same height, her legs felt like iron as she looked at them, slowly approaching them, familiarity setting on her. Everything seemed recognizable, the angle gravestone to the right of her, everything. She came upon the front and looked at the names. The shiny stones seemed to stand out bright in the dark rainy world the surrounded her. The names and dates carved into the stone made her heart break again for the millionth time again today.

_Joesph Smoak October 8th, 1959- July 22, 2013_

_Loving Father, Husband and Son_

_Annabelle Smoak April 17, 1960- July 22, 2013_

_Loving Mother and wife_

_Logan Smoak January 21, 1985- August 26, 2013_

_United states Army, killed in the line of duty_

_Loving Son and Brother_

Felicity fell to her need sand wept as she put her hand on her brother's stone.

* * *

><p>Oliver had kept calling and texting Felicity, so had Dig. They finally drove to her house.<p>

'She probably won't be here.' Digg said. But Oliver just kept on picking the lock until he was inside.

'Felicity?' Oliver called out. "Felicity, you here?' He said and searched her entire house, followed by Dig. 'Where else could she be?'

'I don't know, she didn't remember the foundry the last time we saw her..She doesn't have any other family or property. She hasn't talked about seeing any other friends.'

'That doesn't leave us any options.' Oliver said frustrated.

'There is one place..but it's a long shot.'

'What?'

'Where her family is buried..' Dig said. The two went out and started to head towards the cemetery, driving at record speeds.

* * *

><p>Felicity looked up at her family's gravestone.<p>

'I don't know what to do.' She whispered. 'I..' She stopped at a loss of words. 'I want to say that I can't lose you but, you;re already gone. How could I not remember losing you? I just..am so mad at not realizing and at Oliver and John for not telling me and I just...I can't without you guys..' She said sobbing at the end of her sentence. 'I just can't' She whimpered out.

* * *

><p>Oliver and John pulled up to the cemetery.<p>

'Only one of us should go..' John said as he looked at Oliver. 'Her family's area is 11 rows up and 16 spaces deep to the right side.'

'Are you sure John? I wasn't here when she was grieving the first time..'

'But you're hear now.' John said and Oliver nodded, stepping out of the car into the rain. It had slowed down slightly but was still heavy enough to soak someone. Oliver had walked where John had told him, about 9 rows in he could see a figure, on their knees in front of some plots. As he approached he could tell it was Felicity. He approached behind he and he could hear her crying.

'Felicity..' Oliver said as he kneeled down next to her. He put an arm around her shoulder and she instantly fell into him. In result he took her in his arms and rocked her slightly.

'What do I do now?' Felicity cried out.

'I can't tell you Felicity. All I can tell you is John and I are hear for you now. Whatever you need.' He whispered and kissed her temple.

'I'm so sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was so angry and mad I just..'

'I understand Felicity.' He said.

'I just want my family back.' She said and cried more into him.

'I know Felicity..I know.' He said and hugged her tighter. 'Listen I need to get you out of the rain, into some dry clothes.' He said and she nodded. He slowly stood them up and took her away. She looked back at her family's gravestones one more time before following Oliver back to the car.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. Felicity didn't remember a lot in this chapter but she will in the next chapter.<p>

Felicity will not like the memories she receives either, all of them are seeming to be of times when Oliver has hurt her emotionally. She started to question her relation ship even more, still trying to battle her families death. What will happen next?

Leave comments if you'd like, good or bad.


	6. Author's Note

Hi everyone! So i think i may have wrote a note in A secret in All of Us, but I just wanted to reiterate. I know that I haven't written anything in a while. I have lots of story ideas, it's not that. January 1st I lost a really good friend in a car accident. I know it was 10 months ago, it seems like such a long time, but I've known him my whole life and it was really sudden. I went to college with him, and I live in a very small state with even smaller towns so it effected the entire community and a large portion of people whom I hang out with. It was a lot of adjusting trying to go to school without him, and it took all of us working together to pick up the pieces left behind. I say that people his death wasn't caused by a accident like most car accidents, he was doing reckless activities that lead to his death, which was so unlike him, which made it harder to move on. Trying to deal with his passing and other responsibilities I have such as school, family and work has made it a rough couple of months. I hope you all understand and I will be updating very soon!

Thanks, Kaitlyn!


End file.
